Pressure
by SwordLord101
Summary: Whenever Starfire sees Robin, she gets a little feeling. A warmth rushes through her body. Starfire gets nervous. But why is this happening?


**(Chapter 1: Checkup)**

**Sword: Hello everyone! Thanks for-**

**?: Poyo!**

**Sword: Quiet, Kirby. Thanks for viewing this page, as it means a lot to-**

**Kirby: Yay!**

**Sword: Would you please be quiet? Anyways, this is my first fanfic. Hope you guys-**

**Kirby: Po?**

**Sword: Kirby, you won't get food if you keep being like this.**

**Kirby: Aw... (Gives googly eyes)**

**Sword: Fine. First let me write this story.**

**Kirby: Yay! (Hugs Sword)**

**Sword: Go away. Anyway, as I deal with him here, hope you enjoy the story.**

As she woke up, she stretched on her bed without getting up. She smacked her lips and blinked a few times before widening her emerald green eyes. Starfire turned over and looked at her clock. It read 5:00. Very early, but not to the Tamarean girl. She quietly took the white covers off herself and floated ever so quietly floated up and out into the hallway without making any noise.

About a month ago, if you told Starfire she was crazy for waking up at 5:00 in the morning, she would agree. But now, her opinion has turned in the opposite direction, as she has a perfectly good reason. A crazy reason, but a reason. But the reason was secret. So secret, she couldn't even trust herself with it, though she already knows.

She could never tell Robin. She wasn't sure about telling him how she felt. "What if Robin doesn't like me the same way I do?" She sometimes wondered, thinking about Robin.

Starfire looked left and right to make sure the coast was clear before continuing. After about ten seconds of listening for any sounds, she decided the other titans were still sleeping. But Starfire couldn't be so sure. So as she entered friend Beast Boy's room to make sure he was asleep. Inside the room were huge video game posters and tofu pieces everywhere. The tofu, Starfire could sense, was at least 2 weeks old. Remembering she wanted everyone except Robin to be doing the "hitting the sack", she did what earthlings call "tickling".

(REDO)Starfire didn't know about tickling until about two weeks ago. To Starfire, tickling was a mere pleasure. A little happiness in times of stress. But between friend Cyborg and friend Beast Boy, it was war. To friend Raven, tickling was just a silly child's game. To Robin, tickling was cute.

Tickling friend Beast Boy had no effect, and Starfire knew for sure he was asleep. So she exited the changeling's room.

Up next was friend Cyborg. She never knew when that machine could be turned on. She chose not to do the tickling, because she knew that it would activate Cyborg's nerve system. She's seen it happen before. There was an excellent party a few days ago to celebrate Batman's new cave. Friend Beast Boy and friend Cyborg nearly trampled each other trying to get in the cave first, and Cyborg ended up getting tickled, which suddenly made him alert. It was so obvious, anyone could see. She decided a minor check outside his room was fine.

As Starfire approached Cyborg's room, she peeked her Tamerean face inside. No sound to be made. No snoring. No breathing, after all, Cyborg was charging himself while sleeping. No breathing required. Air sold separately.

As the princess became more and more confident he was sleeping, she merely passed Raven ' s room thoughfully, and shook her head. Should she dare enter friend Raven's room? Who know what she has inside? She thought it was best to maybe skip her room. And even if she did see Starfire and what she was about to do, Starfire knew that friend Raven would never tell the others. Starfire thought she was kind that way.

She then floated to Robin's door. Taking second thoughts, she stopped and started to think. "What if Robin's awake? What if he finds out I went inside without permission? What if he won't forgive me?" Starfire worried and frowned. She bit her lip as she thought about this, and put her hands on the keypad attached to Robin's door, very close to the doorknob. She pressed the combination 7827 and the door clicked. Starfire quickly fidgeted as she registered the click. Not too loud, but loud. "Would Robin be awake?" She thought for the last time, just before turning the handle and pushing the door open.

**Sword: How do you like it Kirby?**

**Kirby: (blushes)**

**Sword: So you like it? (Smirks)**

**Kirby: Bai.**

**Sword: I'm going to publish the second chapter soon, don't take anything from the fridge.**


End file.
